


Mario Kart and Chill?

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got an anon prompt on tumblr: "Did you just blue shell me on our date, you fucker?" for bechloe, so I wrote the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> i think this may be the shortest fic i've wrote this month but it's still nice and sweet so yeah, hope you enjoy!!

            They had decided to have their third date just chilling out in the dorm room and playing video games. They would’ve gone out, but it was middle of winter, the roads were covered in ice, and it was just too cold, so indoors it was with an abundance of hot chocolate and fuzzy blankets to sit underneath. Beca had taken first place in the current race on Mario Kart, purposely choosing Rainbow Road just to show off her skills and make Chloe lose in the process. What could she say? She liked a little competition at times. She was on the final lap, about half of a lap ahead of everybody else due to not falling off even once (she had played a lot of Mario Kart one summer when she was about thirteen and the skills had stuck), and Chloe had her tongue sticking out in determination to at least take second, even though she was currently in fifth place. Of course, that was the moment she obtained the prized object that could screw up everything: a blue shell. She smirked as she pressed the button to throw a blue shell at Beca, keeping completely silent as Beca’s eyes widened at the realization of what just happened.

            “Did you just blue shell me on our date, you fucker?” Beca asked, trying to hold back a surprised laugh. It was at that moment that the blue shell hit Beca’s cart, setting her back a bit and giving other people the chance to catch up.

            “I, uh, might have,” Chloe grinned as she started passing up other carts, eventually taking second. For a split second it almost seemed like she was going to catch up to Beca, but then she fell off the track for at least the third time that game and let out a small sigh of defeat. It wasn’t a complete defeat though, since she got to see Beca’s gorgeous smile as she crossed the finish line in first place. Beca held the controller in one hand above her head in victory, pumping the other fist in the air.

            “Alright, you get to choose the next course,” Beca said.

            This continued on for about an hour, Beca winning nearly every race, although when Chloe chose Coconut Mall and Waluigi Stadium, she barely defeated Beca, although in both cases it came down to the last half of the final lap. However, they were both having tons of fun, teasingly trash-talking each other while snacking on potato chips, and that was what mattered most. Of course, however, Chloe managed to get a blue shell nearly every other race, and kept continuously hitting Beca with them just to see her irritated reaction every time. She thought it was actually adorable.

            “Will you ever stop throwing blue shells at me?” Beca asked, sticking out her tongue in concentration, slightly irritated but more motivated to win.

            “Probably not,” Chloe shrugged. Yet, Beca still kept winning races, a smug grin on her face every time.

            “Maybe we should play another game since obviously you’ll never beat me at this,” Beca said sarcastically, rolling her eyes to emphasize the point.

            “Or we could just kiss like I feel like that’s the best option here,” Chloe suggested, raising one eyebrow and licking her lips quickly.

            Beca leaned in slowly, pressing her lips softly to Chloe’s, glad in that moment that they had decided to pass on the French onion dip. She could taste the faintest hint of hot chocolate still on her lips, smiling at how sweet her lips tasted. She gently ran her fingers through the auburn curls, loving the way her hair felt smoother than silk, and she could’ve sworn she caught a whiff of strawberry scented something, maybe shampoo, maybe perfume, but she didn’t really care which. She smelled wonderful. Beca took one hand away from her hair to wrap it around her waist, pulling her in closer to her, Chloe nearly on top of Beca’s lap at this point, but that was just the way she liked it. Chloe let a bit of her tongue slip into the kiss experimentally; Beca’s tongue dancing in an offbeat rhythm with hers as they both silently agreed that would be something they would have to work on. What they didn’t have to work on was the way their lips were moving together in nearly perfect harmony, both of them desperately wanting, needing, this kiss to last as long as humanly possible. Beca lightly sighed into Chloe’s mouth in pleasure, and Chloe seized the opportunity to suck on her lower lip, getting a small, surprised moan out of her in response. They separated for mere seconds to lie down on their pile of blankets, Chloe lying on top of Beca, pupils dilated in both lust and love at the same time. Beca pushed Chloe’s hair out of her face with one hand and grabbed the middle of her back with another, pulling her down closer to her, feeling like she could never be close enough. Chloe started rolling her hips against Beca’s, causing Beca to dig her nails into Chloe’s back, overwhelmed with pleasure already. She unintentionally bit down on Chloe’s bottom lip, but once she heard her let out a moan, she couldn’t help but smirk. Chloe tugged on Beca’s hair, getting the same response out of her.

            Of course it was at that moment that somebody decided to knock on the door, of course.

            “Are you fucking serious?” Beca cursed in a whisper, annoyed beyond belief with whoever made them separate from their kiss that was, to be quite honest, one of the best she had ever had.

            “Should we even see who it is?” Chloe asked, still not having moved.

            “Yeah, probably,” Beca sighed as Chloe climbed off of her. Beca slammed open the door, and saw literally nobody, “Is somebody still seriously ding-dong-ditching? How old are we, twelve?” She yelled down the hallway, hoping that the asshole that interrupted them heard what she was saying.

            “Come on, let’s just get back to playing video games, or you know, we could just turn on some movie and cuddle,” Chloe winked, causing Beca’s cheeks to turn a deep pink. Beca stuttered out an okay and closed the door with just enough force to keep it shut. Surprisingly enough, they plopped down on the couch, Chloe’s arm wrapped around Beca’s, and she actually turned to Netflix so they could decide what movie to watch. They both decided that they would be completely fine with watching Grease, even if they had both seen it so many times they had lost count. It was still good every time. As they watched the movie underneath a thin blanket, Beca leaning up against Chloe’s side, singing along to the songs, Beca felt at peace. Her laughing during the movie was contagious, causing Chloe to smile along or chuckle at the jokes with her, knowing that she definitely wanted to take this way beyond just a third date. She wanted to be in a relationship with her, wanted to wake up next to her in bed every morning just to see her early morning smiles which she was certain were wonderful and as pretty as she was. For now, however, she would take Beca’s purposely off-key singing along to one of her favorite musicals and would worry about the future in, well, the future. Right now she fully intended to live life in the present, seizing every opportunity to lean over and give Beca a quick kiss on the cheek, to intertwine their fingers together, to do anything to make both of them truly happy.


End file.
